


Red Leather

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom John, Butt Plugs, Chair Sex, Corsetry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Pants, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John distracts a moody Sherlock with a surprise, a red leather corset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Leather

John looked at himself in the mirror. The corset was red leather with black lacings and edges. Below that sat a pair of red lace painties, barely containg his half-hard cock. He set his chin before pulling the jumper over his head and belting his jeans. Sherlock was in a full-on sulk. Well, he wasn’t going to be in about three minutes, if his calculations were correct.

With a breath, feeling the pinch of the corset, John turned and walked out of the bedroom. Sherlock watched him out of the corner of his eye as he came out. John tried to keep his face neutral as he tidied a bit, then turned for the bookshelf, reaching up and knowing his jumper would come up too.

Suddenly, Sherlock was behind him, arm wrapped around his waist. He nosed John’s neck and pushed up the jumper a bit before all but yanking it over his head. Nibbling John’s shoulder he ran his hands down the leather corset until he reached the lace panties peeking out of his jeans. “Red is a good color on you.”

“So I’ve been told,” John moaned softly as Sherlock undid his belt and tugged down the jeans. He stepped back to admire John’s fit body and the way the corset lent him a slight curve to his waist. John licked his lips and did a turn. “I’m glad you like.”

Sherlock drew him in for a kiss before pushing him to his knees. John smiled at the erection tenting his trousers, knowing he’d put it there. Pushing them down, Sherlock rubbed his cock across John’s lips, eyes going even darker.

John’s tongue darted out, licking the head before slowly sucking it into his mouth, keeping his eyes locked on Sherlocks. A hand ran through John’s hair while Sherlock worried his lip in his teeth, a flush on his cheeks and going down his chest. John took him deeper, forcing the eyes to shutter closed as he groaned.

Expertly, John worked his cock, wringing moans and shudders from his lover, fingers tightening in his hair and tugging, just hard enough for pleasure, not enough for him to pull off. He opened his throat and went nearly all the way down his slender cock before pulling off with a pop.

Sherlock growled and yanked him to his feet by his hair. They stumbled to Sherlock’s chair and John found himself in his lap. Sherlock mouthed the skin where it just peeked out of the corset, squeezing his hips. John moaned and ground down, feeling him through the lace.

Hands moving around his arse, John raised up a bit as Sherlock spread his cheeks and slid a finger down his crack. John watched his face, cracking a smile as his fingers found the plug. “Oh. John.”

John kissed him quickly. “Fuck me.”

Growling, Sherlock carefully withdrew the plug, holding John in place. John panted and moaned as his fingers kept him open, watching his face. “Sherlock….”

“Yes?” Sherlock mouthed leather and skin, keeping John from finding relief on his fingers.

John resisted grabbing his own flushed cock and grabbed Sherlock’s shoulders instead. “Please.”

Slowly, teasing, Sherlock guided John onto his cock. John’s head rocked back and teeth dragged along his throat. Wriggling in Sherlock’s arms, John whimpered for more, but he seemed determined to make him suffer.

John’s breath was short, both from the exquisite movement of Sherlock and the corset. Finally he was fully seated on the man’s cock, light-headed. “Breathe, John.” Sherlock leaned in and nibbled his ear, reaching to undo the front of the corset.

Moaning again, John gasped as he was freed from the constricting leather. Sherlock set it aside and rubbed his sides, leaning in to kiss him again. “Beautiful.”

Smiling, John moved against him, taking a deep breath. Sherlock cupped his hips and took him slowly. The world seemed to slow around them. John loved these moments, light growing dimmer in the flat as the sun set over the city, last light of the day haloing Sherlock’s hair, his cock filling him up. The entire universe constricted down to the two of them.

Sherlock’s hand wrapped around his cock. John leaned in to kiss him as the deft hand stroked him. He moaned as Sherlock curled his other arm around his waist, lifted him and flipped them so John was in the chair on his back.

John wrapped his legs around Sherlock’s waist. With a growl Sherlock moved faster, deeper. Crying out, John grabbed the arms of the chair, helpless underneath him, heat pooling in his belly. With a few more pulls, Sherlock carried him over. John shook with the force of his orgasm, hot cum streaking his chest.

Sherlock grabbed his hips again, nearly doubling him over as he pounded into him. John squeezed around him and he came with a shout. He gathered John in his arms and flipped them over again, gathering him on his lap and holding him tightly against his chest.

John raised his head and kissed him tenderly. Sherlock ran his hands through his hair and sighed contentedly. Smiling against his kiss, John pulled  his head back. “Good purchase?”

“Indeed. We’ll have to teach you to wear it longer.” Sherlock nuzzled his neck.

“Good. I got a pair of matching heels.”

Sherlock groaned. “John Watson, you are incorrigible.”

John chuckled and kissed him again, settling in against him, comfortable and sated, at least for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly prettyarbitrary fault. And willie_the_plaid_jacket. Thanks to ageofzero's stream and type_40_consulting_detective for reading along.
> 
> And there is [art](http://merindab.tumblr.com/post/81150685398/tegabyte-this-is-closest-that-ive-come-to)
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
